The FireFox Adventures
The FireFox Adventures is a fan made series created by papiocutie, it is a spin-off and sequel to the original FireFox project. It's pilot, The Mysterious Mindswapping Hiddenite, was released on August 30, 2015, the official series premiered on December 24, 2015. It is currently in it's third season, with a fourth season planned. The series stars the adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog and his friends, Tails "Miles Prower", Amy Rose, Cream The Rabbit, Seanic The Hedgehog, Sticks The Jungle Badger, and as of season 2, two new additions, Lyric The Ancient Snake, and RJ The Hedgewolf. They are the defenders of Mobius and must protect it from the forces of evil. Development The FireFox Adventures was never intended to be a full on series, when it's pilot, The Mysterious Mindswapping Hiddenite was conceived, it was going to be a once-in-awhile special to celebrate 300 subs. However, after the project was released, it proved to be successful and Papio was very impressed with how it turned out, thus encouraging more projects to be made, giving a opportunity to tell more and bigger stories in shorter time. It wasn't until the release of Time Travel Madness that the series was finally branded as "The FireFox Adventures". Throughout the first season to up till the beginning of the second, The FireFox used screenshots and the characters had Boom designs, but since Tri-mensions, the characters got a whole new redesign and almost all the art was done by Papio herself. The latest entry of the series was Inevitable Consequences. Characters In the first season of the series, it consisted of 6 main characters, but has doubled up to 8 in A Second Chance. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream are from the original modern series, while Lyric and Sticks come from the Sonic Boom universe, RJ and Seanic are both original characters. Outside of the main cast, The FireFox heavily takes elements from other Sonic series, using characters from Boom, Underground/SatAM, and X. Main Characters * Sonic The Hedgehog: The main protagonist. Sonic rules over Mobius as King. He is a blue hedgehog with green glasses, a red and white vest, and a brown scarf. He is much older than his game counterpart, being 21, due to this, he is abit more mature, patient, and even abit more emotional with the stress of being king and the loss of his mother. Despite this though, Sonic still retains his happy go-lucky attitude and love his action. * Tails "Miles Prower": A 13 year old fox born with two tails, and in the events of the original project, was cursed with the power of fire. Tails is Sonic's right hand man and adoptive younger brother. He still retains the same type of personality from the games, although since he is a teen, he is abit more angsty, rebellious, and sarcastic, but he is still willing to help out. He is a inventor. * Seanic The Hedgehog: Sonic's long-lost twin brother born with the voice similar to that of Sean Connery and appearance of Classic Sonic. He was character from McInerney76's videos that was soon brought over into The FireFox universe. At birth, he and Sonic were separated when Lyric kidnapped him and brought him to the Ancient Homeworld where he was raised. Seanic would return to Mobius in the series opener, Chaos Chronicles, where he would later become a part of the cast. Prince and inventor, Seanic creates gadgets and such to help out in daily life, he is stubborn, strong-willed, and serious, however, Seanic still deeply cares for his family. * Amy Rose: A 18 year old pink hedgehog who yields a giant piko hammer. Amy is optimistic, smart, and excitable. She was formally a student at a college for archaeology, but later dropped out, but she has a fair amount of knowledge in Mobius' history. Amy has a crush on Sonic, who carries no feelings for her back. Amy at times can be very violent and have anger issues, but deep down she does what it takes to protect her friends. * Sticks The Jungle Badger: A 14 year old badger, like her Boom counterpart, she is wild, energetic, and occasionally violent. She spent much of her life isolated in the wild, and as result, she does not understand standard Mobian social rules. She tends to talk a lot about "crazy" things like talking watermelons and tin foil hats, she has paranoia issues. In her past, Sticks has lost a lot of her family, leading her to live her life by herself before being found by Sonic and friends, since then, she has accepted them as her family. Sticks has a crush on RJ. * Cream The Rabbit: Cream is a 12 year old rabbit and the youngest on the team, despite being much older than her video game counterpart, she is still very sweet and gentle, even still referring to everyone as "Mrs" or "Mr". However, Cream is a lot more assertive and isn't afraid to stick up herself and others. She is also a capable fighter. Cream, however, sometimes is very naive and usually ends finding out the hard way how rough the world really is. * Lyric The Ancient Snake: Lyric is a 8,000 year old snake, formally a enemy of Sonic and crew, he was later redeemed by Cream and is currently apart of the main cast. In terms of personality, Lyric differs a lot from his Boom counterpart, being more cynical and kinda awkward. Lyric can still prove to be vicious and ruthless when he's pushed though. * RJ The Hedgewolf: RJ is a 16 year hedgehog/Wolf hybrid, who became a main character in A Second Chance, RJ spent over a decade of his life on the island of banishment, but was later freed by Seanic and Tails. RJ is quiet, often talking with almost monotonous-type of voice, he does occasionally make sarcastic comments, RJ has a crush on Sticks. Main Antagonists Eggman and Lyric have consistently been the main villains in season 1, however in season 2, with Eggman going missing and Lyric being redeemed, this has led to other villains appearing. * Doctor Robotnik "Eggman": Eggman is the original main villain from the games, and it is no different here, Eggman is a 52 year old evil scientist who desperately wants to conquer Mobius and build his Eggman empire. He hasn't been seen since the season 1 finale, Shattering Bond. * Great Ancient Ernsta: Ernsta is a tiger and Lyric's main boss, she is a major antagonist in the season 2 project Questionable Determination. She is aggressive, cruel, and harsh. Nothing is known about her sisters. * Mellicai The Ancient Goat: Mellicai is a white goat whose appearance is similar to that of Toriel's, she is the main antagonist of A Strange Warm Feeling, she was formally a good friend of Lyric's before kidnapping Seanic. * Metal Sonic: Metal Sonic is a robotic doppelgänger of Sonic previously created by Eggman before going rogue, he was the main antagonist of A Second Chance, where he poisoned Sonic and tried to kill the main cast. * Mephiles: Mephiles was introduced officially as villain in "A Severe Case Of Megalomania", where took control of Alternate Sonic's body and committed mass genocide and terror, it is unknown where he resides now. Projects Though some consider these to be episodes or movies, Papio refers to them as projects. They are made with a PG-13 audience in mind, due to the swearing and violence. Season One Season One of The FireFox Adventures officially started on December 24, 2015 with the project, Chaos Chronicles, consisting of 5 projects, it was originally going to come out in November that year as a two parter, but due to The FireFox Part 1 coming close to completion, Chaos Chronicles had to be pushed to Christmas eve and as a singular project. The season concluded on September 5, 2016. The theme of season 1 was mainly about Lyric and Eggman coming up with a scheme to either destroy Sonic and friends and get the Chaos Crystals with Sonic and his friends having to stop them, a few other arches consisted of Seanic's adjustment on Mobius and the later dimensional machine that would be made by Seanic, which would play a big part in Tri-mensions and Season 2, and the introduction of a character that would later be seen again, RJ. Season Two Season Two of The FireFox Adventures officially started on November 24, 2016, thanksgiving day, with the project Kindness To A Heartless, this season as well, consists of only 5 projects. The season was going to start sooner on November 13, 2016 but had to pushed to Thanksgiving due to voice actor problems. The season ended with A Severe Case Of Megalomania on November 12 2017. Season Three Season Three is the current on going season, unlike 1 & 2, this will be 6 projects long. Though planned to start in December 2017, it was pushed to being released on January 14 2018. The next project planned is Follow Your Senses and is planned for a April 2018 release. Season Four Season Four is a upcoming season, it has confirmed to be the final season of the series. Voice Cast Current Cast * David McInerney "McInerney76" as Sonic The Hedgehog, Seanic The Hedgehog, Eggman, Shadow (Formally) * Matyas Hedgern (Matt) as Tails "Miles Prower" * Soniclaurel 23 as Amy Rose * papiocutie as Sticks The Jungle Badger and Queen Aleena * Darian Schofield as Cream The Rabbit, Young Sonic, Rouge The Bat, Young Seanic, Great Ancient Ernsta * RJ Supertrash as RJ The Hedgewolf , Lyric The Ancient, Young Knuckles, and Cheese The Chao * Mal The Hedgehog as Shadow The Hedgehog and Mephiles The Dark * SoundWaves 459 as Silver The Hedgehog * Brittany Sanders as Zooey The Fox * Danny Red as Uncle Chuck * Alyssa Mireles as Tails "Miles Prower" and Amy Rose (Formally) * Bonniefan 3000 as Silver and Uncle Chuck (Formally) * GeneAnne Cook as Zooey (Formally) * Dragon Mask as Cubot * Vanna The Hedgehog as Orbot Crossovers The FireFox Adventures did a crossover with McInerney76 & Darian Schofield's channels called "Tri-mensions", part 1 was released on papiocutie's channel, part 2 was released on Darian's Schofield's channel, and part 3 was released on McInerney76's channel. A Second crossover is currently planned for summer 2018. Reception The FireFox Adventures has received a modest cult following, with most people responding positivity to most of the projects. There is currently a community on google plus that consisted on 97 members, there is also a tumblr and deviantart group for the series as well. Gallery 189.png|Sonic The Hedgehog As Of Questionable Determination 104.png|Seanic As Of Questionable Determination 42.png|Tails "Miles Prower" 1.png|Amy Rose 33.png|Cream The Rabbit 43.png|Sticks The Badger 6.jpg|RJ The Hedgewolf (Art By RJ Supertrash) 34.png|Lyric The Ancient Snake